


旁观者

by xiaosinian



Category: Gunfight At The O.K. Corral (1957)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian





	旁观者

Kate

逃出葛芬镇已经几天了，我依然感到后怕。如果Wyatt Earp拒绝帮助我，Doc绝对难逃被绞死的厄运。事实上，我不知道当时是哪来的念头，会去请求Wyatt Earp的帮助，就如他所说的，Doc的事与他无关，他甚至不喜欢Doc。我是在事后才知道的，在那天的早些时候，Wyatt找到了Doc，想用Ed Bailey的一些信息来交换Ike Clanton的去向，但Doc得到了Bailey的信息后就对Wyatt下了逐客令。固执的老Doc，总是要给自己招来这样不必要的敌意，就算他不喜欢Wyatt Earp，又何苦在这样的事情上让对方吃瘪，他和Clanton也同样没有什么交情呀。

是的，Doc不喜欢Wyatt Earp，他没有这么说过，但可以从他对其他的Earp兄弟的态度上推断出来。这一家人都是这一带神气的执法者，去年Morgan Earp才把我们赶出了代德林，这些执法者对我们的态度就像是对待垃圾。但我不能说那都是他们的错，Doc永远是个麻烦，他走到哪里，哪里就有冲突。Doc说是总有人找他的麻烦，但谁知道呢，至少他学不会避让，他总是要讨人厌，就像这次在Wyatt Earp的事情上。如果他是个强壮的男人，像Earp兄弟一样，或许麻烦会少一些，但他偏偏是个肺痨鬼。一个讨人厌的肺痨鬼，有人会不想来挑衅一下呢。

所以，要我说，Earp兄弟是执法者中较好的那部分了，至少他们不滥用权力过分贪婪，他们关心他们领地里的居民，只是我和Doc不在其中。而Wyatt Earp是他们当中最好的那个，要不是他即使对着讨厌的人也反对滥用私刑，Doc现在也就没办法坐在这里依然使唤着我了。这次老Doc可是欠了个大人情，我可不会放过这个讥讽他的机会。

“Wyatt Earp才是个真正的绅士，”我说，“至于你，哼，你和我没什么两样，连情报交换中都要作弊的老东西。”

“我又没答应他，”Doc瞪了我一眼，“至少他以后会学会别轻信他人。”

但我看得出来，Wyatt Earp的事情正纠缠着他，而他又能做些什么呢？

 

我们又被从雅比林赶了出来。

我毫不意外，Doc在雅比林的行为就像是要麻烦快点找上他好被赶出来一样。事实上，他到雅比林后甚至都没有放好行李。

我再次劝说他去拉瑞多，那里的气候对他的咳嗽有好处，他或许可以找家医院治疗一下，至少能减轻症状。他的病情已经越来越严重，有时整夜的咳嗽，像是要把肺咳出来一样。但他不同意也不说他的打算，直到登上驿马车，我才知道他要去道奇市。

这就是了，他还是放不下Wyatt Earp。不知道怎么，我不想他去，“他又不是为了救你而帮忙，他是为了自己的准则，”我劝Doc，“救你和施舍一个乞丐，喂饱一只流浪狗一样，对他来说没什么区别，你又何苦把这件事放在心上。”

Doc不理我，他又觉得我理解不了他高贵的原则了，我的火气一下子就上来了，我把现实摔在他眼前：“你去能做些什么来偿还他？他又不要钱，也不需要你解闷，还是你要带着你那一屁股麻烦去让他的地盘热闹热闹？你离他远一点就是对他最好的报答了。”

Doc知道我说的是对的，脸沉了下来，但这改变不了他去道奇市的主意。到了旅馆，他就要出门找个理发店打理一下自己，继续伪装出个上等人做派。“你以为那就能让Wyatt Earp忘了你是个什么货色？”他摔上门，把我的嘲讽关在了门里。

“很好，Earp马上就会过来把他连我再一起赶出去，我没必要收拾行李。”我自言自语，把箱子踢到一边，坐在了床上。

Doc是一个人回来的，看到我坐在床上，箱子连开都没开，他没有生气，反而对我说：“我带你去吃点东西。”

我有点惊讶，“我得到了留下来的允许，”Doc露出个难得的微笑，带着种得意，他把身上带着的刀扔到了桌子上，“不开枪，不动刀，不杀人，我给了他我的承诺。”

我不敢相信，那又不是他引来麻烦的原因，反而是他在麻烦中活命的筹码。“所以你要做什么，在他的领地里做个不惹麻烦的乖孩子？”我问。

Doc摇摇头，拿起他的枪摆弄着：“总有一天，他得需要我用上这个，等着吧，Kate，不会太远。”

我忽然涌起一种恐慌，如果有Wyatt Earp都不能解决的麻烦，那就将是一场死战。而Doc已经准备好了，而且没有活下来的打算。

 

我也说不清我为什么要和Ringo搞在一起，或许是为了让Doc嫉妒，但我很清楚，Doc会生气，但不是因为嫉妒，我对他来说不过是个所有物。我气他对那个女人如此友善但对我连理都不理，但我不是在担心他们会发生什么，明眼人都能看出来那是Earp喜欢的女人，Earp就连喜欢的女人都和我们不一样，Doc看不出这点吗？还是他以为他对那个女人表示友好就能让Wyatt Earp把他划入“值得结交的绅士”那一类？那可笑极了，更可笑的是，他好像真的在为了这个目标努力。否则，他干什么要跟着Earp跑去参与追捕，好像自己是个关心正义的执法者？

但我也气我自己，当知道这个消息时，我最先想到的是他的身体。比乌烟瘴气的小酒馆更加不适合一个肺痨鬼的，就是骑着马日夜兼程的长途跋涉，他不会不知道这一点，但他就是一心寻死。

我似乎隐约有个主意，如果我和Ringo搞在一起，Doc会生气，他会和Ringo起冲突，然后，他就会打破对Earp的承诺。被Earp赶出道奇市会使他活得长一点，我是在他和Ringo对峙时才意识到自己的这个想法的。

但我的打算落空了，而我甚至不惊讶。我看着Doc面对Ringo的挑衅，面对桌子上的枪，拳头伸开再握紧，但他就是不拿起枪。他是真的要做个Wyatt Earp的乖男孩。我感受到悲伤和愤怒，对他的，对Earp的，我想起我当时苦苦哀求他离开葛芬镇，不要去赴Bailey的约，因为哪怕他不死在Bailey的手上，镇上的执法者也会找个理由吊死他。他对着我的哀求和不可避免的死亡都不肯放下他那该死的骄傲，但现在他放下了，为了一个Wyatt Earp。Wyatt Earp会知道吗？当然不会，就算Doc遵守了承诺，他在Earp心中也还是个会惹麻烦的危险分子。

但他还是没碰枪，任由Ringo泼了他一脸酒。而就在晚些时候，他为了救Wyatt Earp开了枪。

他的债该还完了，我听说Earp也要结婚离开这里了。我跑回旅馆请求他的原谅，希望他能让我回他身边。但他丝毫没有松了口气的意思，整个人比任何时候都更加颓丧，到了连我的气都不生了的地步

他躺在床上叫我离开，一副整个人已经死了半截的鬼样子。我的脑海里闪过些什么，但我没抓住，只觉得那念头让我的心都冷了下去，我当时许了个恶毒的诅咒，我诅咒他总有一天像我一样，爱上一个完全不在乎他的人，那人甚至都意识不到他爱的有多深，诅咒他爱上一个他知道自己配不上的好人。

 

我和Ringo来到了墓碑镇，我知道Doc跟着Wyatt Earp也来了，毕竟Earp兄弟要解决Clanton和Ringo的麻烦，就像我说的，这会是一场死战。

Ringo一度再次挑衅Doc，这一次Doc几乎上了勾。他们约好了时间，但Doc没出现，谁知道，或许又是Earp的力量吧。Wyatt Earp，我现在越来越厌恶这个名字，我有了个奇怪的念头，这个名字把Doc从我身边夺走了，还将夺走他的生命。

所以当Clanton兄弟谈论着除掉Wyatt Earp时，我忽然想到，要是Wyatt不在了，Doc还有什么理由搅和进这堆事里呢？他讨厌Earp家的其他兄弟，他们也讨厌他。只要没了Wyatt Earp，我就可以带走Doc了，就像遇到这个人之前一样，只有我和他，即使他不爱我，但他也只有我。

我一定是疯了才会有这种念头，才会对这场谋杀保持了沉默。我发誓我从来没想过让Earp家最小的男孩去死，我甚至没想过让Wyatt Earp去死，我只是想，如果没有他，如果Doc从来没见过他。这太荒唐了，当初是我跑去求Wyatt去救Doc的呀。

但感情就是这么荒唐，他对我的感情没有对Wyatt Earp的万分之一，他对任何人都没有。他踹开我的房门时我吓坏了，我从来没见他这么生气过。他才不会是因为那个男孩的死，那孩子对他来说就是个陌生人。他是意识到了这次谋杀本来是针对谁的，那令他暴怒，甚至，有些恐惧？我忽然明白我犯了个多大的错误，我居然会愚蠢到以为如果没了Wyatt他就会变得和以前一样，我这次触碰到了他的底线。当他向我冲过来时我确定他要杀了我了，我没想到他会在这时发病，而我控制不了回来照顾他的冲动。感情就是这么荒唐，不是吗？

深夜的时候Wyatt Earp来了，他是个蠢货，他居然以为Doc只是喝醉了酒。他来找Doc帮忙，就好像这是Doc对他唯一的用处。我告诉他Doc快死了，我从他眼睛里看到了什么？悲痛？我还以为除了我不会有任何人在意Doc的死了呢。

清晨时Doc醒了，他问决斗是不是要开始了，他执意要去，但他连站都站不稳。他知道他会死，他说如果要死的话，至少让他和他唯一的朋友死在一起。我知道我拦不住他了，他总是在寻死，然而他从前是在漫无目的地游荡，希望能撞上死亡，但这一次，他是真正的为了什么而去赴死。

我问他那我们呢，他说我们不重要。我想问他，那你和Wyatt Earp呢，是不是也不重要，你是不是他唯一的朋友，甚至你是不是他的朋友，也不重要吗？

然后我明白了，那不重要，对他来说，唯一重要的只有Wyatt Earp。我终于记起了他得知Wyatt要结婚了的那天，我脑海里闪过的念头，难怪我记不住，那念头太惊人，我无法相信到甚至无法记住，否则我就不会许下那个诅咒。

因为那诅咒已经成真了，但问题是，Doc不在乎，就像我说的，他只在乎Wyatt Earp。他浑浑噩噩地活了半辈子，终于在快要死时遇到了在乎的人。而我不知道是该同情他，还是羡慕他。

 

Virgil Earp

今天Wyatt回来了，家里人都很高兴，亲人的团聚是一方面，另一方面，我们终于在对付Clanton兄弟的问题上有了信心。Wyatt是我们当中最出色的那个，他有主意，有主见，而最重要的，他有个好名声。只要由他来主持局面，墓碑镇的居民就愿意支持我们。

这也就是为什么当Morgan听说Wyatt是和Doc Holliday一起来的时候，当场就发了怒。我和Holliday的矛盾没有Morgan那么深，但这一片的执法者谁都知道，Doc Holliday是个臭名昭著的杀手，他走到哪，麻烦就在哪。

我劝Morgan冷静下来，听听Wyatt怎么说，我不相信Wyatt会和Holliday搅在一起，却也找不到一个能说服我自己他们为什么会一起前来的理由。

在谈论完Clanton的事情后，Morgan还是直截了当地表达了自己的不满。出乎我的意料，Wyatt居然会问Holliday有什么问题，就好像他根本不觉得那人本身就是个大问题一样。在听了Morgan对Holliday的看法后，他维护Holliday说对方在道奇镇救过他的命，并说Holliday会信守承诺不惹麻烦。我不敢相信他会相信Holliday的承诺，我讥讽他说我没想到你们是一伙的。他否认了，但他说Holliday不需要离开。

我了解Wyatt，当他用那种语气说话时，任何人都改变不了他的决定。我只能妥协，但我盯紧了Holliday，我不相信他能信守诺言，他是条毒蛇，是只野兽，Wyatt怎么能相信这样的人会收起獠牙被他驯服？

他果然还是违背了诺言，我不能说那都是他的错，但至少给了我一个让他离开的机会。到底我为什么一定要让他离开，我也说不清，或许就是Wyatt为他说话时那种神情令我感到危险。

我告诉Holliday如果他真的为了Wyatt着想就离开这里，有像他这样的杀手在Wyatt身边是最糟糕的事。我说完就离开了，在我走出旅馆的时候，才意识到刚才可能会发生什么。执法者们向来不愿与Holliday发生直接冲突，他是个赌徒是个将死的病人，他不在意自己的生命，但我却对他动了手。

我感受到后背上的冷汗，我想起Holliday压抑着怒火说的，我该庆幸我是Wyatt Earp的兄弟，也许在潜意识里我知道这一点，所以才会有勇气做出这种事。

这让我意识到，对那个赌徒杀手来说，Wyatt似乎的确是和别人有所不同的。而Holliday将要离开的消息，让我更加确信，但又不敢相信，他真的会为了Wyatt考虑而选择离开。

Morgan带回的这个消息，Wyatt看向他，再看向我，像是要求一个答案。我们沉默不语，“他有麻烦了吗？”Wyatt问，知道在我们这里得不到回答，他起身拿上帽子，急匆匆地就出了门。Morgan当场就要发作，我摆了摆手，示意他不要说了，心里也是一片茫然。

Jimmy的死让我们都无心再留意Holliday的去留，当决斗当天，他和Wyatt一起出现时，我没有太惊讶，而且松了口气，Morgan也知道现在不是计较这个的时候。只是我们在去与Clanton兄弟会面时，我想，这该是我们两家兄弟间的事情，他们雇了Ringo，但Holliday又是以什么身份加入了这场决斗？

他不喜欢我们，我们也不喜欢他，Wyatt是他和我们唯一的联系，这联系强大到他愿意来参加这场生死之战？我居然想到友情这个词，我无法将它安放在Holliday身上，但事实如此，即使我觉得荒唐，也不得不去相信。因为我亲眼所见，当Morgan中枪时，Holliday冒着危险把他拖离了死亡地带。他和Morgan的矛盾我们都知道，他这么做唯一的原因只是Morgan是Wyatt的兄弟。

他当时把我护在了身下。Morgan在养伤时小声对我说，像是不想承认又不敢相信，而且不想让Wyatt听到。不知道为什么Morgan最终也没告诉Wyatt那一点，只是问Holliday的伤怎么样。

Wyatt说他没什么大事，又说自己要去加利福利亚了，而Holliday可能会留下来。别总想着把他赶走，他会信守承诺的，Wyatt说，带着没有丝毫怀疑的自信，就好像Holliday是个全然无害的人物一般。

那对Wyatt来说或许是真的。我和Morgan对视了一眼，有着同样的令我们惊讶的想法，我们的兄弟或许真的驯服了一只野兽，而他自己甚至没有意识到。

而我想知道，在Wyatt离开之后，Holliday又能在墓碑镇呆上几天，看在上帝的份上，他讨厌我们。

end


End file.
